Turkey
by sandstone24
Summary: The Cullen's and Bella enjoy Thanksgiving.


**AN: I don't own anything. Not even holidays!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

I was picking at my lunch tray. Edward was crumbling one of my lunch bars. I shifted my gaze at the other table, and once again looked away disgusted. Edward chuckled.

"So tell me again, what that is?" He asked with a smile.

"It's a veggie turkey!"

They had been passing it out all day. Someone had brought one to school, and now the cafeteria was passing it out for lunch.

Mike was holding a carving knife as, Eric and Jessica took a piece.

Edward smirked then laughed. "Well! It seems like a meal, based on ethical choice."

It was made out of a soy and wheat mix and… I didn't know what else. I didn't know how they made it look like that? It looked just like a turkey. I politely refused when Angela offered me some. I grimaced as they passed it around.

"The turkey gets to live.'' Edward smiled.

I looked at Edward. I guess a vegan turkey was similar to Edward and his family's choice of diet.

"Tomorrow is a day off." He mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm having Thanksgiving dinner with Charlie and Waylon's sister.

I always felt a pang of regret when I thought of Waylon Forge, since I had personally met the vampires who killed him.

"That's nice that you're having Thanksgiving dinner with Charlie."

I nodded. I hardly had spent holidays here, over the years.

"I won't be able to invite you to eat." I said.

It's not like Edward could _eat_ a thanksgiving feast _._

"I won't be here tomorrow."

"Are you going hunting?"

"Yes! We're traveling; Emmett considers the trip, a celebration in honor of thanksgiving."

I wondered why Emmett would consider a hunting trip an honor of thanksgiving.

"That's nice that you'll be having dinner." Edward said again.

"I don't like turkey."

"But you'll have it with Charlie."

"Yeah! He's getting off work. Why does Emmett, consider it in honor of thanksgiving.'' I couldn't help asking.

"Were going to Canada.''

My curiosity was piqued. Edward didn't usually like to share details about his hunting trips.

"Were hunting some wild turkeys."

My eyes widened.

…

I spent Thanksgiving Day with Charlie and fork's residents at Clare's. I felt bad when they mentioned Waylon. My dad and his friends watched some sports. A newscaster mentioned, that there was strange sightings of something hunting turkey's in Ontario. My dad laughed and said, "Guess the wild animals know its thanksgiving too.'' I tried to make myself disappear in that moment. We had dinner but the turkey had dried out. Some of it was charcoal. We all ate it anyways. She was embarrassed, but Charlie assured Clare, dinner was good anyways. I barely ate anything. Just a small piece of dry turkey drumstick, and a little bit of salad. It was already late evening when we left.

I went into my room. My clock read eight o'clock. I felt a breeze and Edward came into the room. Dawn broke across my face. He grinned. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I would like to have thanksgiving dinner with you, if you are still hungry.'' He smiled showing all his teeth.

"I hardly ate.'' I shrugged.

Edward rolled out a blanket on the floor. He was carrying a very big basket in one arm.

"What did you bring?"

I got down on my knees. The aroma was mouthwatering. He brought out a box of potato wedges.

"I thought you might like a duck." He carefully took the cooked bird out of the basket and set it on a large dish. I could tell the tray was hot. Edward held it with his bare hand.

My eyes widened. "I've never had duck before."

"Bella..." I heard my dad call.

I jumped up... "Yeah dad."

"Is everything alright?''

"Just... getting ready… to sleep..." I said awkwardly. "I'm coming."

I was about to open my door, to ease out of the room.

"That's alright. Thought I heard something, goodnight Bell's."

"Night Dad."

Edward grinned. He got out a plate. "It's ok. He's going to bed. He thinks your organizing your room."

I relaxed. "So did you catch a turkey?" I didn't mention that I had seen it on the news.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I caught one, it tasted terrible." He winced.

Edward didn't like turkey either.

"Emmett and Jasper had better luck. Emmett caught many of them, then he attempted to prey upon ducks, and accidentally caught a Pidgeon.'' He smiled then laughed heartily.

He was about to say something else, then he blinked and shook his head as if catching himself.

"Here you are." He handed me a serving of carved duck.

It was buttery and much tenderer than turkey. It was delicious. I ate a piece near the wishbone.

"Make a wish Bella."

The potatoes were tasty. I had a piece of pie.

"Anything you don't eat, you can save." Edward suggested.

There was plenty of food left.

We talked and talked. Edward was uncharistically carefree tonight. I started to feel weary. My clock read Two A.M.

"You're tired love."

Edward cleared away what was left. I covered my mouth as I yawned. Edward kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow.''

I nodded. Suddenly the light turned out and I was in my bed with the covers over me. I could still see Edward in the dark in front of the window.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Happy thanksgiving Edward." I smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving Bella."

He jumped out the window.

 **AN: It wasn't Edward or the Cullen's who were sighted hunting Turkeys in Ontario.**

 **Happy Reading!**


End file.
